The Dark Illager
by DragonCrepe
Summary: When a trip to a village goes horribly wrong and Kieldran the Evoker meets and actual real player, adventures with her that were never meant to be thrusts them into a pattern of confusing attacks. Eventually Kieldran goes on a mission linked to the Despicable Wizard, a man who wishes to change Minecraft. Until doing so, He has left his soul in the mysterious Dark Illager.
1. The Wrath of the King

Chapter 1: The Wrath of the King

Rain was pouring in the vast darkness, as Kieldran sat alone in the camp, wondering whether everything was real. Kieldran was an Evoker, one of the only Evokers to ever become a leader in one of the Illager Patrols, as the job had mostly been done by Pillagers. But now, looking back, he had only ever failed to lead a team cause damage to the Illager community. His status, after the tragic fail to raid a village and losing a huge amount of the Illager army beyond recovery would now finally come to an end. The Illager King, named Obsardian, was a terrifying sight to behold. He wielded a double-bladed diamond sword that had an exact amount of 78 enchantments and could only be crafted by a crafting table made with ancient magic. He measured in about ten feet in height and had as many health as fifteen Iron Golems. But the most striking feature about him that made him fit for the description 'Terrifying to paralysis', was that he was _merciless_. Whether than meant he didn't care how many Illagers would die in battle, that what 'entertainment' meant to him was watching an entire village burn to ashes and see villagers die, or stop at nothing to get what he wanted. This made all Illagers fear him and obey every single one of his orders. Since he had been elected as king, nothing had ever been the same in the Illager Community.

As the sinister fog crept over his empty campsite and a glistening white square in the east starting rising, Kieldran's instinct indicated for him to pack up and continue is journey. The sun had always reminded him of hope and joy, but this time it only spread an unsettling feeling all over him as he knew his doom came nearer and nearer. He didn't blame the sun, though. It could only rise, shine, and fall, and nothing else. As a child, he wondered whether it also had feelings like them, looked down upon by players and neglected. After breaking the wool blocks that made the tent and collecting all the things into a rare shulker box, Kieldran drank some potion that decreased his speed and set off. He had half hoped that a rain would come again and he could set up camp one more time, but the weather strongly disappointed him as it became sunnier and clearer. Soon, after a while of walking endlessly to what Kieldran knew was the place where he would finally say goodbye to his career, finally he got to The Mansion. Besides being the place where he would meet his doom, it was also the place where he spent his childhood. The Mansion was incredibly vast with many rooms that was designed to confuse players and get them lost in the endless labyrinth of dining rooms, sleeping places, mapping areas, and indoor farming areas. Only Illagers knew the place as well as home. Gloomily, Kieldran trudged up the stairs and ignored the nods of approval from the rest of the Pillagers and Vindicators. In his sadness, he knew that those would soon turn into sneers.

After several levels of stairs, Kieldran reached the throne room. Even after several visits to give the king news, it still dazzled and amazed him. It was filled with diamond, gold, and emerald blocks scattered casually about the room. The sight of them nearly blinded his eyes but soon they were fixed on the glowering king. His glare was fixed upon him and Kieldran was literally paralyzed out of fear. His fearsome appearance froze him from the insides and spoke in a commanding voice: "So, Evoker. What news of war do you bring to me?"

"P-p-please, your majesty. I-I tried b-b-but…" Kieldran stammered. He could hardly speak.

"SPEAK UP, EVOKER!" hollered King Obsardian. Kieldran let out a high-pitched squeak as he found himself feeling the appeal of jumping into boiling lava more than talking to the king. He continued on, hoping for the best.

"Your majesty, we have failed to bring you the _Silver Water_. We attempted to raid the village, but they were well-prepared for us and the fifteen Pro's along with an army of Iron Golems twice the size of our patrol ambushed us. Then… then we tried to withdraw but they surrounded us and took many of our army captive and killed the rest. I was the only one to come back alive… please, your majesty." He finished. Now, the king looked angrier than ever. Kieldran did not know if it was possible for him to become even scarier than his neutral appearance, but it turned out that it was. Kieldran was so terrified he felt as if his eyes might pop off if he continued to look at him. In his haste, he looked down at the floor and braced for impact.

"SO, YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT EVERY SINGLE ILLAGER IN OUR ARMY IS EITHER CAPTURED OR DEAD AND YOU'VE HAD ABSOLUTELY NO SUCCESS IN ANYTHING!?" Kieldran did not dare answer. He felt as if he could vomit out his insides. "THANKS TO YOU, WE'VE LOST ABOUT A QUARTER OF THE COMMUNITY DUE TO A MISPLANNING OF YOURS!" He continued on. The king's skin had turned from the usual light gray to a hot magenta color. Finally, King Obsardain reached a stop with his avalanche of words but did not even try to hide his furious expression. Now, it would be an understatement to even say Kieldran was terrified. No, his fear was well beyond the description of words. Soon, Kieldran let out an audible gulp and the king squinted at him with his blazing, green, eyes that appeared to impale him just with one look. In the end, Obsardian spoke up once more. "_You are demoted to the lowest abyss in all of the Illager ranks, do you understand?_" He growled in dangerous tone.

"Y-y-yes, your majesty." He whimpered back. Suddenly, even though he was half scared to death, some serious nerve came back to him. How was this possible? But eventually, Kieldran started talking again. "Your majesty, please. We had no idea they were going to be there and there was no way to tell. Please, give me one more chance." All the fear just miraculously propelled out of him and he was able to speak with confidence again, but unfortunately the sensation didn't last long. Within seconds, he was reduced back to nothing but a terrified cod in front of a fierce ocelot with razor-sharp teeth.

"YOU? GIVE YOU ONE MORE CHANCE? ARE YOU INSANE?" But finally, the king took a deep breath and appeared to be considering something important. "Well, I must admit, during the dark times, without you, the Illager Community would fall. Notice I take no hesitation in saying this, because it is the _truth_." He finally reconsidered in a sinister voice. Kieldran could finally breath and move again. This was an immense relief.

"Thank you, your majesty-"

"_But…_ there is also no doubt that you are getting _old_. This failure just proves it. However, I will give you one final chance to prove yourself, and after that, you're getting exiled. Your job is now in the Department of Detectives. Guards, take him." He finished as he gestured a couple of Pillagers to come forward and take him. Kieldran was incredibly confused, and realized he was going straight to the dungeons in the mansion.

"WAIT! FAILURE OF MISSION IS NOT A CAPITAL VIOLATION! SAYS IMPRISONMENT DECREE 23!" He yelled in desperation. But it was no use; the guards took him down the long flight of stairs and to the first floor. From the way the guards were grabbing him, everyone else in the mansion were sure that he was somehow arrested. Illagers pointed, laughed, and whispered as Kieldran was dragged off to the first floor. He had never been so humiliated his whole life, and wished that he had chosen the path where he jumped into a pit of lava on his way back. That path would have been much peaceful, and then he could join his loved one, Lizilla, who was killed by a player and had moved to the beyond. The silence and the beauty of the ocean breeze and the vast star-filled sky filled him and distracted him from his misery at the moment. However, it all ended when both Pillagers tightened their grip on him and thrust him into one of the cells. It was pitch-black and Kieldran didn't know when they would come to release him. His only means of entertainment now was summoning a couple of Vexes and chatting casually for a bit. Finally, after fumbling with his attack, Kieldran managed to summon Vixie, his favorite Vex.

"Hey, Kieldran!" said a cheerful, girlish tone. "Why is it so damp and dark here?"

"I dunno, figure it out yourself, it won't take long."

"Yeah… I guess. Wait. Are you in the _dungeons_?" Vixie exclaimed.

"Yes, I am! It's not my fault than I'm here-"

"Not your fault? What on _earth_ are you _doing_ here?"

"What do you think I am?"

"OH, WELL I THINK THAT-"

"Oh, do shut up." Kieldran said as he unsummoned her back into the place. It was obvious that his situation couldn't get any worse.


	2. Journey to the Islands

Chapter 2: Journey to the islands

Kieldran was well known for his brains in the old times, and so was everyone from the Department of Detectives. It was lucky everyone there had brains, for everyone there was smart enough not to look in the corridors for stuff. So there, nobody knew he had an incredibly awkward conversation with the king and got dragged off to the dungeons. Nope, nobody had to know. Kieldran began his work by reaching a seat in the giant table and gazed into the window. "Oi, captain!" shouted a nearby worker.

"Sorry, Charpist. No longer captain."

"Oh, okay. Oh man, I can't believe we have Captain Kieldran as a co-worker!"

"For the last time, I'm no longer captain!" Kieldran insisted. Charpist let out a bored 'grunt' and opened a chest. There, he filled his inventory with maps, papers, and book and quills, and began to work quietly at another desk. It was the first time Kieldran realized he had no idea what to do.

"Look, I'm sorry Charp. Do you know what I'm supposed to do here?" He asked after finding his way to him. To his relief, Charpist wasn't really mad at him at all.

"Oh, yes! we're planning a raid on the northern side of the Minecraftia Capital village, to get the Silver Water. Our department is checking for any OP players, Iron Golem armies, and we can also work on Zombie/Skeleton alliances. Sound good?"

"I've already discovered that there were fifteen Pro's and about 200 golems. I'll go and scout out the area-"

"No, no. Your job here is to stay dully in this office and turn reports into paperwork. No scouting, no leaving, no combat. _Paperwork_."

"WHAT!" Kieldran shouted, furious. How could this job be so dull? He thought that 'one more chance' meant he was going to be part of a patrol and then he could be captain again. He never thought that he'd end up in the dullest department of all and do paperwork. That was it, he needed to find out what was really going on, then he could do the job properly and prove himself to the king. Kieldran thrust all of his papers and quills onto the table and spilled some of the ink sac. Of course, he didn't really care and sprinted as fast as he could to the storage rooms. Yes, there! There was the chest full of Elytra wings and fireworks. He put on all of them and put three stacks of fireworks into the inventory, and decided to have an Invisibility Potion just in case. Soon, he was completely ready to set off on a journey and prove that the king shouldn't have ever demoted him. Well, technically it was reasonable since he lost an entire army and failed to bring in something, but otherwise he still had skills and would be pretty useful later on. Kieldran climbed to the top of the mansion and prepared to make the first-ever Elytra Flight made by an Illager. For once, Kieldran felt light and free of all pressure. He was as free as a bird, able to go wherever he wanted and do anything.

Kieldran wasn't even halfway to Minecraftia Capital and already started to regret the trip. The weather had immediately turned on him and it had started _pouring_. He could hardly see anything and he didn't bring a compass, map, or anything of that sort. Illagers usually navigated by instinct and sight, and by the time he ran out of fireworks, his elytra were starting break and he was so lost he didn't even know where he was. At last, Kieldran decided to search for land and camp for the night. Exhausted by an entire day's flying, he quickly caught some raw cod, salmon, and made his way into the tents. The night was at least better than the last couple of them, with no nightmares of terrifying kings or burly Pillager guards. No, the night was peaceful, and hope would await him in the morning.

Hope _did _await him in the morning. Kieldran spotted a shiny entity, dressed in full enchanted diamond armor and seething. She also wielded a diamond sword like the king, except it wasn't double-bladed and it didn't look it had more than 10 enchantments. Her expression looked brave and fierce, like a true warrior would. Kieldran only sat in the tent and watched her pacing around and cursing, like it was the most entertaining show in the world. Every single one of her movements enchanted him, pulling him into a deep dream of breathtaking moments. Finally, after a while, the person noticed Kieldran. Her eyes, they were like a blazing flame, and her hair was the color of ice and beautiful crystals. Kieldran immediately recognized her as a real Player, dominators of the Minecraft Universe and gods who could respawn and some that could fly, have infinite inventory, change the weather, and kill all mobs with just a command. Illagers and other monsters could never respawn, when they die, they just die and would move on to the beyond. Suddenly, she spoke in a light, beautiful, and enchanting voice.

"Who are you?" Kieldran's eyes turned wide. He forgot that Illagers were never supposed to speak in front of Players, but she was just so beautiful and innocent… He just couldn't resist it.

"I… Hi. I'm Kieldran, I um…" He stammered. Even in front of the hypnotizing player, he still couldn't speak. He _needed_ to make a good impression!

"What are you doing here? How did you come here? When did you arrive?" She demanded angrily.

"I, um… got here by Elytra. And fireworks. I just arrived last night, and I am here because I got lost in the way by the thunderstorm. So, um… What's your name?" He tried in a friendlier approach. This did not work.

"You do not have the power to interrogate. Leave this island, now." However dazzled by her appearance, Kieldran did not like this insult at all. Players always kill and destroy mobs here in Minecraft as if they owned the place, and had recently started taking over the planet and giving mobs less living space. One of their Woodland Mansions were already taken over by a player named ProBeebot134, and everyone was forced to leave or else he would use a command to kill all Illagers. Seriously, who needed a house that big just for themselves?

"I beg your pardon, Player. Us mobs have dwelled on this island for thousands of years before you players came, and you don't have the right to kick anybody out of any place, ever." He tried in the least offending tone he could make. First, Kieldran didn't want to insult her and turn her against him, but he wanted to show her what was right. Miraculously, the player didn't start to fight, and instead sat back down and looked at him with her dazzling eyes.

"I suppose you're right. The island isn't mine anyway. I'm FlowerPop777, but people know me as Mifalza." She smiled in her breathtakingly beautiful expression. The gleam of her armor made her appearance even more amazing and Kieldran couldn't resist but saying:

"You're very pretty."

"Thank you, Evoker." This irked Kieldran because he had already told her his name, but still preferred to call him 'Evoker' like the king did. He decided to try again.

"So… um, hi, Mifalza. I'm Kieldran and I…" He couldn't even find the right words to speak to her. How on earth was he supposed to make a good impression in this state?

"I believe that you have already said that, Evoker." This made Kieldran incredibly frustrated that she couldn't even say his named. However annoyed he may be, he still smiled at her and looked up. It wasn't the sun giving hope and radiation anymore. The source was getting nearer and nearer, right in front of him and providing him with everything he would ever need.


	3. The Flight of The Empire

Chapter 3: The Flight of the Empire

The last few weeks had been paradise for Kieldran. Somehow, spending time with Mifalza enlightened his dark days and made him happier than ever. The pair had caught fish, hunted animals, built a decent house, and planted a garden together in the couple of weeks that went by, and Kieldran would gladly stay in the island forever with her. No more fighting, raiding, taking orders, or being exiled. Just living, plain living. But deep in his heart, Kieldran knew that they had to eventually move on. The day that Mifalza agreed they had to build a boat to the mainland was the saddest day of Kieldran's life, even more depressing than losing his job as Patrol Captain. "Do not worry, Kieldran. We will build an entire kingdom, and then we will be kings!" She used to fantasize.

"But who are we going to rule over?" Kieldran constantly asked back.

"We will rule over ourselves and nature. We will care for flowers, plants, trees, and animals as if they are our own subjects." Mifalza answered. "We will build a castle and a city. Then we will be the greatest of all kingdoms, ruling like no other." Before, that seemed like something she just dreamed of in her sleep, but Kieldran now believed they were actually going to do that. He was going to sail away with her, in a boat, and onto the mainland, and actually build the thing. And today was the day it came true. Preparing a couple of wood planks and shovels, Kieldran made one with a crafting table and he scanned the surroundings.

"Mifalza, the nearest piece of mainland is a snowy area. Are you sure?" He added, looking at the clouds. It was going to rain soon, and he needed to get the exact location.

"Yes, let's go there. The snowy area." Mifalza answered dreamily. Even after weeks, Kieldran never stopped admiring her beauty and her enchanting voice that seemed to pull him into a deeper dream than what reality could give him. Once or twice, when they were in a really close conversation with each other on the island, Kieldran wanted to tell her how he really felt about her, but squashed the feeling down inside. _It's never going to happen_, he thought. _An Illager can't do that_. Soon after, they were literally sailing away from the island. Kieldran packed most of their belongings into the shulker box, but some things just had to be left behind. He was very sad, and even though Mifalza's existence helped, it didn't bring the feeling completely out of him. They just kept rowing, rowing, rowing, and rowing until it was beginning to rain. _Keep going north until you can feel snowflakes. Then turn south_. His instinct told him. Indeed, he could already feel the winter breeze for a bit, but Mifalza insisted that most players with very unadvanced Minecraft teleportation devices can't even feel the cold, heat, hunger, exhaustion, or pain themselves. They just had little bars with icons on top in their view. When Kieldran asked Mifalza what the real world was like, she just replied something about a long dream and 'exile' or 'chosen one'. Finally, snowflakes were visible and they could no longer use the boat as transportation because of the ice.

Kieldran gestured for Mifalza to come off the boat and start walking towards the south. It had been very cold for a moment and he wanted to stop and rest, but Mifalza showed no sign of misery and so he had been determined not to either. Suddenly, she spoke up.

"Maybe we should stop here now. This is a good place to build a kingdom."

"Yes, I suppose. Let's set up camp." Kieldran said, inspired by her dream to build an entire kingdom. The thought just seemed so fake, but when he actually thought about it, it was possible. In his haste, Kieldran remembered his Illager community, deciding to attack from the north instead of the west. The north was actually the most fortified and protected area, and it made him guilty not to warn the king about it. What would happen after this? Would his entire race by wiped out, just because of him? But then, why would he be caring about them if they have treated him so badly? In the end, Kieldran put it down because he knew his people were not that stupid and would surely take notice. Him and Mifalza climbed up a tall mountain and began putting up tents, and halfway through the job Kieldran gazed down below. The trees were filled with crystal snow and a nearby small village, Hutstones, decorated the land with glowstone blocks, lanterns, and anything else that glowed.

"Our camp is finished, Kieldran." Mifalza answered in a delicate, elegant tone.

"Yeah." Kieldran breathed, not really paying attention. "It is. Look how beautiful the view is from here, ch-, I mean, Mifalza." She came forward, shield in one hand, and looked over to the village.

"Hutstones is celebrating tonight." She softly realized.

"Yeah, it is. Come on, let's catch some fish and sleep." But Kieldran's mind was not on that. He had suddenly thought about every one of his friends, Charpist, Lizilla, even King Obsardian. What would happen to them? Would they all die? Would it be his fault? His mind continuously dwelled on that thought for several hours, and it made him so sick that he didn't even want to eat the seemingly delicious cooked salmon. He went to bed on an unstable mind, and when he couldn't stand it any longer, he went out to watch the stars. They were so happy, in the sky, no problems or bad relationships, they could just stay in the sky and watch everyone. In the end, he finally dozed off, but decided that he must at least do something about it. _After the Kingdom and Mifalza,_ he reconsidered. It was settled.

In the morning, Kieldran woke up with a bad case of a stomachache, and wished he had devoured that salmon the night before. His guilt was worse than ever, and started to wish he had jumped into a pit of lava all over again. A few days after living in the camp and fishing, Mifalza decided it was time to start. "Let's build a castle, Kieldran." She said in her light and delicate voice, pulling him back into the dream. But this time it wasn't the same. He dreamed of everything that he had always worried about, his fellow Illagers, The Mansion, his job… all slipping away from him.

"Yes, let's build a castle." Kieldran answered back. His voice was full of uncertainty, and suddenly the idea of just _building a castle_ out of nothing but scratch seemed absolutely ridiculous to him. Mifalza seemed to sense that he wasn't quite sure and sought out to change his mind.

"Kieldran, we can do anything as long as we set our mind to it. We can blow up the entire universe, we can get infinite inventory, and we can build an entire kingdom with just two people. We can do anything. This is Minecraft, where the possibilities are endless."

"Yes." He agreed later on, but his mind was on other matters.

"Well, okay. We will get wood and stone. You can go get stone." Mifalza said as she gave a diamond pickaxe enchanted with _Unbreaking II_ to him and walked off. Kieldran sighed. If only he was a Vindicator… then he could chop nonstop. But still, Mifalza was a Pro Player with a diamond axe with a huge supply of diamonds… Nevertheless, Kieldran grabbed the pickaxe and proceeded to the cave. His mind was all over the place now, wondering whether his entire race died because of him and if Mifalza was bluffing about the whole kingdom thing, and how on earth would they build a castle with just two people and literally nothing… and if Mifalza would ever leave him and if the Illager community would exile him after he returned. Nothing was right, and not even Mifalza's enchanting appearance can cure it. It was as if all his problems were fart and Mifalza was perfume, and even though perfume helped, it just didn't seem right at all. As he started breaking random cobblestone, a Creeper approached him.

"Oh, an Evoker! Why aren't you with your patrol?"

"Um, hey. I'm not really part of a patrol anymore."

"Exsssssiled?"

"Yeah, you can say that."

"That'ssssss ssssssad, all Illagers are exiles but now you're exiled again. Depressssssssing, if you ask me. Creepersssssss can just be themselvessssssss and hang around, unlesssssssss they're in sssssssssome sort of kingdom like Zombiessssss or Ssssssskeletons."

"Yeah, I want to become a Creeper. I can kill myself anytime I want painlessly while taking some of my enemies along with me."

"Oh, no. No, no. Exploding isn't painlesssssssss, have you ever tried it? I mean, I don't really know, because I've never exploded before. Ussssssss Creepersssssss are sssssssupposed to blow ourselves up whenever a player comes near, even though they may be peaceful and we don't want to. But it's our nature, I can't help it. Speaking of which, will you do me a favor driving that girl in diamond armor away?"

"Um, yeah. Mr. um, what?"

"Leabfie."

"Well, nice to meet you, Leabfie. Mind if I take some cobblestone?"

"Of course! I'll be in the deeper parts of the cave! Nice to meet you too!" Leabfie said as he proceeded down the cave. Kieldran's heart felt a little lighter after that. Soon, after what seemed like hours and hours of mining, Kieldran had a good supply of nine cobblestone stacks. He said goodbye one more time to Leabfie the Creeper and went out to meet Mifalza. They agreed the supply was enough to build a start-up palace to begin with. Kieldran gazed one more time into her fiery blazing eyes to fall into a dream of deep thoughts, and looked up to the sky. Something was incredibly wrong, and nothing was alright anymore.


	4. Murder on the Spot

Chapter 4: Murder

He had no idea how he did it. First, dealing with all the guilt and sadness for his old friends, and building a seemingly impossible palace about the same size as The Mansion. Kieldran gazed up at the night sky every midnight he was so troubled he couldn't sleep, and tried to talk with the stars as if they were real mobs who have died. None of them answered, though. Sometimes, he wished he could speak to the universe like Mifalza could, after she destroyed the Ender Dragon and could suddenly have an incredibly close bond with it. His life now felt incredibly like his childhood, in a giant, exquisite, home except it was incredibly lonely with only Mifalza and a couple of house plants for company. She made a couple of attempted visits to Hutstones, only to be turned away by the Villagers who inhabited it. These days, Kieldran felt even guiltier, first, for postponing his rescue mission for the other Illagers and second for never telling Mifalza how he really felt about her and his true plan. It was as if he could be torn apart by this very feeling but determined that his future would be bright, he kept going.

Soon, after a day of planting and harvesting wheat, Kieldran decided he couldn't stand the pressure any longer. He sought out to tell her how he really felt and his plans, and on the way, he took a rare diamond with him. After a while, Kieldran finally found her Mifalza in one of the library places, reading a book. "Oh… um. Hey." He nervously said. This was sure to be nerve-racking.

"Hello, Kieldran." She said dreamily in that beautifully delicate voice.

"Look, Mifalza. Can I… um, speak to you for a sec?" At that, Mifalza fixed her eyes on him and stood up. Slowly but steadily, she walked to him. Maybe it was in his imagination, but did her footsteps match his heartbeat?

"Yes?" She said, once she was just a couple of inches from his face. Mifalza got a tiny little bit closer… Kieldran felt as if he may faint. She was so close… right in front of his face… She was too close… too close for it to be normal… and then, without even thinking about what he was doing, Kieldran took hold of her, and did what he had longed to do for ages. The moment of heaven unleashing onto him lasted less than a couple of seconds, but it felt like centuries to him and like Mifalza too. After it ended, Kieldran blushed furiously and backed away.

"Uh…"

"Kieldran! You just-" Mifalza also realized. Having misunderstood her feelings, Kieldran sank back to a corner and yelled in anguish as if the words have stabbed him like a sword. But she didn't bolt or scream, she just walked a few feet closer and smiled.

"I'm sorry. I'm so-"

"Kieldran, I've always wanted to say this. I…" But Mifalza didn't need to finish. Kieldran had understood exactly what she meant and also breathed with relief. All of his emotions, guilt, sadness, and worry were immediately pushed out of him and felt only her. After standing up, he gave her the diamond and started to speak again.

"So, after the, um, you know. I just wanted to check with you before I do it, so yeah. Look, I have some friends, their Illagers, and they're kind of in grave danger. So-" Before he could finish his sentence, their conversation was interrupted. Not by Mifalza or his 'HUUURRRGGHH' sounds, but the sound of chopping. Of an axe. Terrified, Kieldran grabbed her and dragged her behind a desk, but before they could hide completely from view, the intruder showed himself. It was another player, in full complete enchanted diamond armor with a shield in one hand. His expression was rude, angry, and violent, nothing like Mifalza's.

"YOU, EVOKER! WHERE IS THAT DAMNED GAL? I KNOW YOU'VE BEEN TOGETHER WITH HER, DON'T LIE TO PROPLAYER1000!" He bellowed. As much as Kieldran wanted her to stay undercover, Mifalza stood up and took out her diamond sword.

"You have no right to be here, Sleboick. We made an agreement."

"AH, SO YOU _ARE_ HERE, MIFALZA. TELL ME, HOW DID YOU GET THIS PLACE?! I KNOW YOU'VE STOLEN SOMETHING. FROM ME, AND OTHERS." The chap named Sleboick shouted.

"I've stolen nothing! You've barged in here, with no permission, and destroyed some of the place!" She defended, looking at the TNT hole in the wall.

"LIAR, PUNK!"

"She has stolen nothing!" Kieldran suddenly barged in, secretly summoning Vixie and a couple of others out.

"OH, SO YOU TAKE SIDES WITH A MERE MOB, MIFALZA?"

"He's not a mob, he's my… boy- I mean, friend! My only friend in the whole wide world!" Sleboick let out a cruel laugh and drew out a Splash Potion. Before Kieldran could even react, the potion hit her straight in the chest and Mifalza staggered backwards. She looked at him with her fiery eyes and let out a desperate call of help. Then, as quick as light, she vanished in a puff of smoke leaving a bunch of armor and EXP.

"NOOOOOOO!" Kieldran screamed when he realized what happened. Sleboick _killed _her. Sleboick _killed _her.

"Ha, my newest invention, the Killing Potion. Pretty hard-" Kieldran was so angry and heartbroken he could not help but bring in the most powerful thing he could ever do. An entire army of Vexes swarmed Sleboick and started slashing. Kieldran, feeling nothing but regret and heartbreak, made possibly the biggest Jaw Attack in Evoker history. No doubt that Sleboick had also died a moment later and dropped a huge amount of armor, swords, shields, Killing Potions, and diamonds. Kieldran's heart was not on it. He had just lost Mifalza, the only thing that made his life worth living. Now that she was gone, there was no point for him to stick around either.

"I'm so sorry, Kieldran. She must've meant a lot to you." Vixie tried to comfort.

"NO! She meant more than anything to me! More than anything… and Sleboick killed her just because he thinks she stole something from him. He killed her…"

"Silly you, Kieldran. Players respawn!" His heart skipped a beat just then. He thought it was the end of the world, everything would be gone from him, and he didn't even realize all players _respawn_! Yes! how silly of him. His heart told him to scream with joy. Yes, Mifalza's spawnpoint was just in her bedroom, and it would be as if nothing happened! Kieldran joyously skipped all the way to her bedroom. Right after he left the library, the most horrible thing happened. In front of him, inside their castle, was two other Illager Patrol Captains riding Ravagers and having Pillager scouts in front of them. His race was alright after all… but now they've come to apprehend him.


	5. The Despicable Wizard

Chapter 5: The Despicable Wizard

Warning: Made up words!

Captured by the Illagers was not on Kieldran's 'favorite things to do' list, but at least it was a relief knowing Mifalza was not dead. Pillagers tied him to a nearby Ravager, and continued the journey back to The Mansion. Miserable and sick with knowledgelessness*, he could not help but think of his fate later on. Would they execute him? Exile him? or imprison him for the rest of his life? Kieldran's brain dwelled on those possibilities all through the journey. The way had seemed longer than it should've, but eventually the patrol reached The Mansion once more. Moments of his childhood flashed through his mind. Charpist, who used to be his best friend, and him used to roam freely in those very halls. He could not help but remember all the good times- and the bad. For a moment, Kieldran thought they were heading for the dungeons until he realized it was the usual meeting place that they were taking him. He had a feeling it was probably something really bad. Moments later, he was face-to-face with the king once again, and the entire council. Kieldran's insides screamed with fear, but he was determined to keep a straight face and become fearless. It was very hard not to cower and give up all hope in front of the king, but his time with Mifalza had strengthened him from the insides. He was not going to be squashed and reduced to a coward just because Obsardian was glaring at him. It had taken everything he had to be able to glare back.

Suddenly, the most unimaginable thing happened. It was in his wildest dreams, but right now, in front of him, it came true. Obsardian stopped glaring. And _smiled_. No, it was not sinister, not evil, not suspicious in any sort, but a pure smile. Kieldran could not help but laugh internally in glee. "Hello, Kieldran." He said. It was the first time he had called him by his name, and Kieldran started feeling immensely suspicious. "Um, good day to you, your majesty." He politely said. Obsardian let out a strange laugh of amusement and continued on.

"As you may have thought, no. We are not here to arrest, exile, execute, or imprison you. We are merely calling all Illagers into a cooperation. As you can see, Minecraftia is currently facing a high-level threat."

"Minecraftia is facing a high-level threat? What does that mean?"

"We have all found a common villain. Through weeks of detective work and research, we believe that a magical entity has been 'interfering' with our world. It looks like he's already done damage before this study, though we are not sure what. We name this entity, the 'Despicable Wizard'. As you can see, Minecraftia is one of the worlds where magic exists. But it is so ancient that we believe it has not stuck in thousands of centuries. But then, this guy is trying to 'compact' everything into one solo world. It is our world he is targeting. But do not worry, there is a way to defeat him. We think so, anyway. He has made a sort of journal that records all his plans for the future, though we don't know where it is."

"Okay, so you guys are trying to find the journal?"

"We have, in fact, a lead! Sightings have reported it inside an Ocean Monument, one of our very Illager Outposts, and a small, insignificant hut in the wilderness that we believe the Despicable Wizard has grown up."

"Yes, now what?"

"We ask you to lead a patrol to scout one of these locations." Kieldran's heart started pumping faster and faster. He was going to be a captain again! But then he thought about Mifalza, thinking that he abandoned her and ran off with his friends. If so, then how could he do this?

"Yes! your majesty, I would love to. It's just that I have business elsewhere and I have to go and… My friend just got killed and she's respawned somewhere in the house but-"

"No. You won't find her in the house. There has, been, in fact, strange glitches happening all over the world. She may have… respawned in the desert, the jungle, the Nether, or The End. All are possible, but she's not going to be in her usual spawnpoint."

"The Despicable Wizard is a hacker?"

"No, he's a wizard! He's causing the damage with ancient magic that once roamed Minecraftia many, many, centuries ago."

"Oh, okay. I'll… scout the hut first, if that's okay."

"You have an order from the king. Take your patrol, your Illager banner, and find the journal!" Obsardian bellowed. Then, he made more gestures to other captains and everyone from the council were dismissed. Kieldran found himself wavering between his loyalties of the Illagers or Mifalza. But if she was really not in the house, then why not go on some sort of trip to save the world first? Then, his excuse could be that he had no idea where she was. Kieldran leashed some Ravagers up and gave the Pillagers and Vindicators a couple of orders, just had he had done for eight years. Erbo was one of the Ravagers Kieldran used to ride and was, in fact, quite fond of him. He was more controlled and ferocious than any of the other beasts, and had taken a personal liking to Kieldran too.

"Come on, Erbo. To the Mesa Plateau." Kieldran whispered. Erbo 'HUURRRGGHED' in protest, a sound that was actually quite similar to what the Villagers made. Kieldran shouted in triumph once they set off to the mesa. He was captain again!


	6. Evil Secrets

Chapter 6: Evil Secrets

_A clock. A clock was ticking. Soon, the setting changed. Kieldran was in The End. And he was in the air. A shiny entity was approaching him with a rose…_

BOOM! Startled, Kieldran sat up in his bed. What was that dream? Afraid to see what would happen again, he crawled out of the tent as he had done many times before to watch the stars and the zombies roaming through the forest glade. One of them miserably approached the camp. "Oh, hey." He greeted.

"Hi. No Players, no Villagers, perfect. I won't have to do any killing tonight… and I'll be safe from the Pros." Suddenly, Kieldran had an idea.

"Sir, have you seen a really pretty player with teal hair and no armor?" He asked.

"No, no. None of that sort. I did see a noob/pro with _gold_ armor, though."

"Oh, okay. So… do you Zombies have, like, colonies or kingdoms?" Kieldran said, determined to make a conversation.

"Actually, yes, but not your sort. You see, millions of zombies die on a daily basis every day, this is how our society works: There's a king, and a couple of zombie leaders. They control a thing called a 'spawn', and they spawn zombie minions like me at night. The remaining ones that survive the night will almost certainly die because of the day. Our lives don't really matter."

"Oh, I really do feel sorry."

"No, no. I'm used to it."

"Well, you know, some of our Illagers are also afraid of the sun, and instead of hanging around in a mansion all day, we use a thing called a 'cauldron-walker'. It's a mini cauldron filled with water, and you can just sit inside it and walk at the same time. Those kind of Illagers are pretty much evolved to the sun now and we won't need it. You think one of your mob leaders would like to trade that for alliances?"

"Our mob leaders would _love_ that! thanks for you offer!"

"No problem. Here, I have a spare one. You can have it."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"You're, like, serious right now?"

"Yeah!"

"Wow! Thank you so much! I owe you one!" The Zombie joyfully said once Kieldran passed him one of the cauldron-walkers. Then, the Zombie passed him a couple of coal blocks and happily walked off. Feeling successful, Kieldran took out his Book-and-Quill and wrote down:

_Zombies trade Cauldron-Walkers for Alliances_.

Before he knew it, the glistening white square in the sky arose and his patrol all got out of their wool tents. While they fed and prepared the Ravagers, Kieldran smelted the blocks into coal and replenished their inventory. Soon, everybody set off once more to the Mesa Plateau. The trip seemed to be less problematic than Kieldran realized, as for there was no serious heat or tired Ravagers. With the smoothness of the journey, they had arrived at the hut in no time. A squad of five Withers were already gathered there. He trembled at the sight of the gigantic and incredibly powerful Withers who had once brought chaos to the Overworld when accidentally brought there. Kieldran could not tell which one was the captain, because each of them looked ten times more threatening than Obsardian. "Hello, Illagers. We have not found anything yet. It is your turn to inspect." One of them said in a regal voice that seemed to make the earth shake. He flew a few feet higher and looked at them go inside. Once inside, Kieldran could not understand why they said they have not found anything. Inside, as obvious as a squid in a snowy village, there was a golden notebook. Were Withers blind?

Kieldran lifted it up and inspected it. The book seemed to give him a slight jolt of electricity as he touched it. How could they miss this?

"I got the book." He silently reported to his patrol as well as the Wither gathering. Everyone gasped as he revealed it to them.

"B-but… how? I turned the whole place upside down and there was nothing!" One of the Withers gasped.

"It was just right there on the table in such an obvious spot." Kieldran insisted.

"When I looked in there, there was nothing." Charpist reported.

"How did you just… get it?"

"I don't know! when I looked inside, it was just right there in front of me on the table!" Suddenly, Charpist gave him an unsettling look.

"Maybe… maybe it's meant for you! like, the wizard wrote something like a prophecy?" Kieldran snorted, but opened the book anyway. A little glance won't hurt…

"YEOW!" He shrieked when a moldy hand reached out of the book and slashed his face with a bloody knife. Kieldran dropped the book immediately and fell backwards. Many Withers and Illagers gasped and went over to help him up. A Wither slowly got the book (don't ask me how, he didn't have hands) and gave Kieldran a solemn look.

"That confirms it. The book is cursed." But Kieldran didn't give up. He snatched the book from him and opened it again. It gave him a little tug, but no hands reached out to stab him. He sighed with relief. People gathered around him to see what it revealed:

_When the Kingdom finally falls, I shall indeed rise,_

_At that moment, the other world dies,_

_Through the body, where I have kept my soul,_

_At the end I could finally reach my goal._

_Keeper of Illagers and unknown of his past,_

_A spell of power on him has been cast,_

_Then through him I could take what I need at last._

_When he ends, I shall end, _

_But only at the hands of a loyal friend._

_Kieldran Grayland, I choose you, to bear my soul until I rise._

The contents revealed. The rest of the pages were pure blank, and the Despicable Wizard's signature was at the end of the prophecy.

Deathslayer Sunmeadows

Kieldran looked at the page with disbelief while one of the Withers gave an audible sigh as he looked at Kieldran with sorrow.

"I'm sorry kid, but you're a subject of a prophecy. Never good news, you know."

"Well, anyways, we need to find out who is this 'Deathslayer Sunmeadows.' He-" Charpist cheerfully chirped as if he hasn't read the prophecy yet.

"We already _know_ who he is, he's the Despicable Wizard. But yeah, we could use some research on him."

"Deathslayer! Why did it have to be our Deathslayer?" One of the Withers cried out. Kieldran remembered that all magical entities were born out of either a Wither or an Ender Dragon along with others from other worlds. The Despicable Wizard, in fact, was from the Wither side. Finally, Kieldran gave his patrol orders to pack the book into a high-security case and travel back to the mansion to report it to the king. But he didn't go just yet. The map showed him a Stronghold was near, and maybe he could try looking for Mifalza in The End. He grabbed the Eyes of Ender and said goodbye to his friends. It was time for the next task.


	7. Soul Revealed

Chapter 7

1… 2… 3… SPLOOSH! Kieldran had barely any time to feel the texture of the portal before it squashed him into the void. This was his first time into a portal, he had no idea what it was supposed to feel like, but the void thrust into his mind an endless amount of visions and forgotten scenes. It was him and Charpist, laughing and giggling at a joke they made at The Mansion, then it was the ceremony where he became the first Evoker to be a captain at an Illager Patrol, Charpist the Vindicator hanging back at the Mansion to do detection work, the failed raid, the rainstorm, and the misuse of Elytra Wings, and the memory that seemed twice as bright: Mifalza. Like he had just met her for the first time and their adventures never happened at all. The of the flashes were just like what happened later on, and finally he got hold of The End. Happily, the world released him into there and saw a fearsome dragon hovering and numerous Endermen zapping around. But around the corner, there was a little hut made of end stone. It was poorly built and had no door, though it should protect anyone in there from the dragons. One of the Endermen gave him a brief greeting and Kieldran proceeded on to there. "Mifalza!" He yelled.

"Kieldran? Is that you?" She whispered in her unique tone. It had been so long since her appearance that Kieldran forgot what it felt like for the light of paradise unleashing onto him. Just as they were about to make contact, Kieldran felt some sort of chill climb up his spine. He fell down, unable to move, breathe, or speak, and felt a cold wind sucking him back into the void. He wanted to yell: _HELP!_ But somehow, he had just been completely paralyzed from head to toe. What panicked him most was that Mifalza did nothing to stop him, and Kieldran realized that she had also been completely paralyzed. The Ender Dragon and the Endermen seemed to be frozen in time also, and Kieldran was the only one moving, being sucked along by the cold wind. Minutes passed while it dragged him off the End Island, him unable to move and just looking at the separation of him and Mifalza. But then, finally, he was off to the void. He could finally move again, but it didn't matter. The flashes were now only of the most painful and depressing ones. The departure had been one of them. Finally, it threw him off into another world. A world he had never seen before.

Kieldran laid there for a while, remembering all the bad memories the void had just showed him. Soon though, he realized he needed to move on. Begrudgingly, he stood up and tried to see where he was. Was he back in the Overworld? The Nether? Or just another part in The End? Bedrock surrounded his entire space. There was no way out. "HELP!" He shouted, hoping there was someone else here. After a few seconds, he was forced to accept that there was nobody but him in there. Trapped, alone, and stranded, he was doomed for life? Anger arose inside him and he banged onto the bedrock. Shockingly, with just a small push, the bedrock broke like shears through cobweb! Inspired by his success, he punched and punched the second bedrock. He was now free! But nothing could compare to his surprise when he saw what was outside. It was a bottomless pit with no end, and around his bedrock cage was all sorts of command blocks, chain command blocks, redstone, levers, and all sorts of code things. Pistons pushed, commands were activated, and everything suddenly seemed so confusing. A sign was held in one of the little free spaces. It read: _The Code_. Unable to wrap his mind around this concept, Kieldran concluded that _this_ was the code of Minecraft. Everything behind it. But now, how could he get back into the Overworld?

Kieldran parkoured his way onto a lever connected with 6 command blocks and a _beacon_. Wondering what that could possibly mean, he took a deep breath and pulled the lever. For the first few seconds, nothing happened. But then the beacon turned a terrifying shade of bloodcurdling red and sparks flew. Had he just broken The Code? The rest of the command blocks and redstone were working just fine… And then something hit him straight in the back. A dart, perhaps. But then a pain like no other spread him. It was so intense it was as if an arrow dipped in _Pain-Causing Potion_ impaled him straight through the chest by a bow enchanted with _Power III_. "AAAAARRRRGGGHH!" He screamed. The feeling spread through his feet, his body, and finally, his mind. All his happy memories zoomed out one by one. He was left with only the worst. And then, there was the face of Deathslayer Sunmeadows. Everything went blank after that. "_**It is time**_" said an evil and sinister voice. It came out of Kieldran's mouth, but out of someone else's mind.


	8. Suspicions

Chapter 8

Mifalza woke up in her bed, the same one that was in the castle she and Kieldran built together. She looked around. Was this a dream? Or was what had just happened simply a dream? Her body was covered with diamond armor and her inventory full of useful things… but hadn't she just been killed by Sleboick, respawned in The End, and saw Kieldran get dragged off by an invisible force with her own eyes? Confused and pissed off, she set off to Kieldran's room to find him. Perhaps he would also be there, and then they could maybe find out what really happened. But she was mightily disappointed when she saw that Kieldran wasn't there. Just as she was about to search other places, a figure appeared around the corner. It was Sleboick. How dare he return after killing her, accusing her of stealing, and call Kieldran a mere mob? Furious, Mifalza drew out her sword and charged towards him. "Wait! Mifalza, wait! I'm sorry I killed you, it's just that-" Mifalza accepted his apology for a split second and shoved the sword back into her inventory. That didn't stop her from punching, though.

"HOW DARE YOU RETURN AFTER KILLING ME AND DESTROYING PART OF OUR PALACE?" She screamed.

"I know, I shouldn't have done that, but we-"

"AFTER USING TNT ON OUR WALLS AND FORCING US TO RESPAWN IN THE END?"

"Yes, I know, I could've used a less destructive plan-"

"YOU MADE ME LOSE KIELDRAN! DO YOU KNOW THAT? DO YOU EVEN CARE?"

"Mifalza, I'M SORRY! But you _need _to listen to me." Mifalza snorted at that, but decided to listen anyway. Maybe he could get her clues of where Kieldran is.

"Oh, _fine_." She seethed.

"Well, you know. Strange things have been happening in Minecraftia. You know, people not respawning in the right places, Endermen not being able to teleport, items disappearing from chests, you know. Even falling trees. We believe that the Despicable Wizard has finally put his plan into action and taken over the body he has left an imprint of his soul in."

"So?"

"Yes, so, you see, every single entity alive in Minecraftia is working together, and recently a team of Withers along with an Illager Patrol found a prophecy about the guy who Deathslayer put his soul in. He's Kieldran." And Suddenly Mifalza was interested. Kieldran? Part of a prophecy? Bearer of the Despicable Wizard's soul?

"Yes, and?"

"Herobrine, you know, Steve with glowing white eyes, that guy, he's leading the research about the Despicable Wizard. Wants to question you about Kieldran. Okay if he does?"

"Sounds like interrogating."

"Sort of, but what's the harm?"

"Hm, okay. I'll do it."

"Great! Come on." Sleboick said as he helped her onto a beautiful white horse. "Okay, now just follow me!" Mifalza's horse trotted along and followed Sleboick's through the misty sunset. It was one of the first nights they were safe from all monsters, mostly because they were cooperating in defeating Deathslayer so they wouldn't really want to shoot their main source of information. The journey to the Mojang Office was pretty quick and within no time they got into the Herobrine Portal inside the office. Herobrine's home was HUGE. His palace was ten times the size of a Woodland Mansion and everything was elaborately made of diamond, emerald, quartz, prismarine, puple, bedrock, and obsidian.

"That's it?"

"Yep. Herobrine's lair. Honestly, you'd think he's super evil and unstable and psycho, but he's actually a pretty nice guy. Offers you cookies, you see."

"Oh, wow. This is amazing!"

"Yeah, it is. Watch out for Entity 303, heard he's having tea at Herobrine's. He's probably even worse than the Illager King, from what I've heard! Honestly, I don't know because I'm not an Illager, wow, only Kieldran knows. Anyway, I'll be coming back to spring you after the visit! Cya!" Mifalza took a deep breath. This was scary, but it may be her only hope. Cautiously, she proceeded into the lair and followed the yellow arrows Herobrine had to make to make sure nobody gets lost in his gigantic house. She had walked for so long she didn't even expect him to be right around the corner.

"Oh!" She said. Herobrine was just munching on a pumpkin pie and was in an ink-black suit.

"Ah, hey there, player! Well, it seems like you're ready for the meeting. Gosh, I sure do remember the old days where I tried to take over the world. It's you pros that stopped me!" He said in a jolly tone while he got cookies out of a nearby chest. Herobrine didn't quite sound the same anymore. His voice was just like a normal man's, in fact, identical to Steve's. There was no longer a ringing voice of authority that made everyone want to bow down to him. His glowing white eyes no longer pierced you skin with just one look and his aura radiated power and control no longer. Now he was just… a man.

"Lord Herobrine, are you okay?"

"M? Yeah, you noticed. I'm afraid since the discovery of Deathslayer Sunmeadows he sapped me, Notch's, Entity 303 and many other of us of all our powers. Can't even type a proper command anymore. My lightning rod's now just a stupid stick!" Herobrine explained.

"Oh, I'm very sorry, Lord Herobrine."

"Well, hopefully it'll end soon. Anyway, why don't you take a seat over there and we can begin!"

"Yes, Lord Herobrine."

"O-O-Okay. So, let's see." Herobrine glanced down at his paper. "Where did you meet Kieldran?"

"On an island."

"Did Kieldran seem evil, suspicious, possessed, or different from other Illagers when you met him?"

"Well, I've never seen another Illager until after I met him. He was pretty normal, a bit smarter than the rest, and more eager to find out mysteries about the Despicable Wizard. He's also brave. Very brave."

"When were you guys separated?"

"Well, we were in our house, my old psychopath friend killed me, and I respawned in The End. He went to The End too looking for me." Herobrine's eyes twinkled (as if it wasn't twinkled enough) and grinned.

"And then what happened?"

"He was still normal then. But then, in The End, time just froze and he got dragged off by some invisible force. Then some weird nuclear bomb exploded in there, everything went blank, and I was back in my bed in my house. I went straight to your lair after that."

"Ah. Do you think the explosion had anything to do with the Despicable Wizard's control over Kieldran?"

"I think so, we unfrozed for, like, about fifteen minutes or something? The Despicable Wizard probably dragged him off to his house or something and got inside him. Maybe he needs to be somewhere other than the overworld to do that, I guess, and me being in The End seemed like a good bait?"

"Tell me more about your suspicions, player."

"Okay. I think the invisible force was Deathslayer. He brought him into a mysterious place, possessed him, and now he's alive and well again so he can go wreak havoc. I think he got the news that his victim is being friends with a player, and so maybe he got the idea that if all players respawned in weird places he'd go and rescue one of them, that's me, and got Kieldran. I don't really understand about how I ended back home-"

"That's the Ender Dragon. He gave everyone in The End a ride home through a portal he made, in case you don't know. I saw him do it."

"Okay." Mifalza blushed.

"Oh, and everybody that got into the Nether were brought back by a couple of Withers. I heard Ghasts also helped out."

"Oh."

"Anyway, you're done here. I'm sorry to say that your boyfriend will never be the same again-"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"But… didn't you… I dunno. K-"

"NO, no. My friend. Kieldran."

"Okay. I'm sorry to say that your friend will never be the same again. It's a loss, but he will have to die in order to destroy the Despicable Wizard. He's a hero for allowing this to happen, you know. Saving lots of other lives from the same fate. We'll have a nice funeral for him, don't worry. Bai bai!" Herobrine waved as Mifalza walked out of his lair, trembling. She walked out of the portal, exited the Mojang Office, got back on Sleboick's horse, and prepared for the ride home. Finally Mifalza knew what was going on.


	9. Mifalza's Vow

Chapter 9

They were under an attack. Attacked by the Despicable Wizard inside Kieldran's body. The sight of her best friend causing chaos with no control over his very own body was traumatizing for Mifalza. "KIELDRAN!" She yelled, hoping to bring him back. The Despicable Wizard didn't even notice her.

"Don't cause commotion, Mifalza! We've got to go!" Sleboick desperately yelled.

"I CAN'T, SLEBOICK, I CAN'T LEAVE HIM!"

"I KNOW YOU CAN'T, BUT IT'S THE ONLY WAY! PERHAPS- PERHAPS… YOU'LL-" Mifalza freed herself from his grip and rolled out she needed to bring Kieldran back.

"KIELDRAN! YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!" She shrieked once more. The Despicable Wizard still took no notice in her.

"I'm sorry, Mifalza. I've got to do this." Sleboick said as he shot an arrow dipped in strange potion shot her. Mifalza suddenly could not move at all, like the time she was at The End. Sleboick dashed to her, grabbed her, and tied her back onto a horse. "GO, HUNDY! GO!" He yelled as the two horses linked together by leads. Within minutes, she could move once more. Desperately, she punched and punched at the string but it just won't break.

"Why do you do this to me!?" She shouted at Sleboick.

"We're going for the safehouse! It's too dangerous for us out there."

"I need to get to him! I will-"

"YOU ALREADY SAW HOW LITTLE NOTICE HE TAKES IN YOU! IT WON'T WORK! HE'LL JUST KILL YOU!"

"Kieldran will NEVER kill me, unlike you!"

"Kieldran won't, but the Despicable Wizard will!"

"He's still in there, somewhere in there. HE'S NOT COMPLETELY LOST YET!"

"I'm sorry to break it to you, Mifalza, but HE IS. JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN'T ACCEPT THAT DOESN'T MEAN HE ISN'T THAT! WE HAVE TO GO INTO HIDING!" Sleboick finally yelled as he shoved Mifalza into a cave. He threw another splash potion at her that had the same effect as the arrow and took her inside. The cave was cold and empty. No creepers, no zombies, not even bats, they were all out, trying to fight the Despicable Wizard. "nononononononononono…" Sleboick whispered as he tried to find the secret lever. There! He pulled it and it revealed a secret door. Holding Mifalza, he opened it, closed it, and put her on a bed. The place was outlined with wood and cobblestone, and the environment wasn't all that bad. But Mifalza only had one thing on her mind, and that was to go out there and try to get her beloved Kieldran back. But how could she do that when she was imprisoned in a '_safe_house' and paralyzed by some crazy potion invention of Sleboick's? within minutes, more warriors arrived at the hideout. Players, Illagers, Zombies in Cauldron-Walkers, and even a Wither. They all tended their hurt soldiers and rested. Some just quickly replenished their hunger bar and went straight back into battle. After a while, Mifalza was finally able to move again. Cautiously, she crawled out of her bed and started digging with a pickaxe.

"Mifalza!" Sleboick yelled.

"You can't imprison me here, Sleboick! Besides, I'll just respawn anyway!"

"You could respawn in The End, or worse, The Nether!"

"The Ender Dragon is stranded there with no way to get out! If I respawn there, I might even help him into the Overworld to fight alongside us! After all, the Endermen are coming anyway…"

"About the Nether?"

"Sleboick! People are planting portals all over the place in order to help Pigmen, Blazes, Ghasts and Withers get out! I could find one in less than a second!"

"It's reasonable, Mifalza, but I guess I can't control you anyway. But we have something to show you that may help." Mifalza followed him to the common area of the safehouse and had everyone gather around a golden journal.

_When the Kingdom finally falls, I shall indeed rise,_

_At that moment the other world dies,_

_Through the body where I have kept my soul,_

_At the End I could finally reach my goal._

_Keeper of Illagers and Unknown of his past_

_A spell of power on him has been cast_

_Then through him I could take what I need at last_

_When he ends, I shall end,_

_But only at the hands of a loyal friend_

_Kieldran Grayland, I choose you, to bear my soul until I rise._ Mifalza had never feared something so much in her life. But this, this fear, this prophecy worse than anything she had ever faced before, had sapped her of all her bravery and determination.

"I can't do this. I CAN'T. I CAN'T KILL KIELDRAN, EVEN IF IT MEANS DESTROYING THE DESPICABLE WIZARD." She said.

"You're our only hope, Mifalza. Charpist is dead, and so is Lizilla. Even Obsardian. Those are his only friends."

"He's not really my friend… I-I-I… I love him."

"I know, Mifalza. But the fate of Minecraftia is in your hands. You need to go kill him." Mifalza took a deep breath.

"Let's analyze this prophecy. First, _End_ is capitalized, so it's obviously the location. We need to go kill him in The End."

"It says, _unknown of his past_. What could that possibly mean? Maybe he was something other than an Illager and then the Despicable Wizard put fake memories in him?"

"That could be true. It also says that _When the Kingdom Falls, I shall indeed rise_. Me and Kieldran were supposed to build a kingdom. You think it could mean that?" Sleboick gasped.

"Oh yeah… that's why you woke up at my place. I saw that your castle was on fire so I got you out…"

"So, our house fell down."

"Yes. And that must've been the time Kieldran started taking action."

"_A Spell of Power on him has been cast_… what could that possibly mean?"

"Maybe Kieldran is still himself except he can't control his body because it's overwhelmed with power of the Despicable Wizard?" A beefy Wither cut it.

"Could do. Guys, prepare for the journey. We'll get to a Stronghold, and then I'll… have to. Kill him." She whispered with sadness.

"I'm sorry, Mifalza. I really am. But we have to do this." But it didn't really make her feel any better. It ate her from the insides to know that she would have to be the one to end Kieldran's life, the only thing that made her life worth living. It felt like as if her mind had already died.

"Guys… I swear that I will succeed. I will end the war. And the Despicable Wizard will be no more." She swore, while take a knife and drawing a small bit of blood from her skin. Mifalza put it in a small flask, and looked at everyone. "My vow to you."


	10. The Last Kill

Chapter 10

Everybody had started packing so quickly that Mifalza had no idea what was going on. "Wait, we're going, now?"

"Um, of course! Kieldran could be already on his way!" Sleboick answered.

"But he's still out there causing chaos! We'll just be in the End, _waiting_ for him! that's a bad idea, isn't it?"

"On the contrary, it's the best strategy we can think of. You can go get the food." Groaning audibly, Mifalza cooked some raw meat into cooked and stuffed then in a shulker box. Then, she got five stacks of every fruit/crop and also put them in.

"That should be enough."

"Mifalza, Herobrine's gonna come in at any second and he's gonna tell us what's the crew. We already have the Ender Dragon, and she'll be consuming three stacks per _day_! You can't just go in as unprepared as that! we'll just end up turning into Endermen! Skinny, hungry, black, too much chorus fruit usage, ugh.

"He's right, you know! My entire race eats nothing but chorus fruit. It gives you a rather scary appearance if you consume it too much." An Enderman said. Just as they were discussing the matter, the door slammed open with a loud _BANG_. A mighty figure with glowing white eyes stormed in. Herobrine represented power and chaos once more, but his presence terrifyingly made you want to bow down immediately and let him rule over you. Little bolts of electricity surrounded him and he came into the room. Mifalza started to shake vigorously as a sense of fear crawled all over her. Almost scared to death, she looked down at the floor as she knew she could no longer look him straight in the eyes. One look, and it'll paralyze you. Not the _Oh no I looked at him now I'm paralyzed because of this stupid code_ but the _AAAAA HEROBRINE IS STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME I AM HALF SCARED TO DEATH_ type of paralysis. Herobrine's presence felt cold and sinister, but at the same time warm and comfortable.

"Hi guys! I just thought I'd-"

"L-l-lord Herobrine… w-w-what a-a-a-re you h-here for?" One of the Withers squeaked. That was it. If Herobrine can make Withers cower down in fear to him like that, he was definitely the Lord of Minecraft. It was incredible.

"L-l-lord Herobrine… I-I-I… c-can…" Mifalza couldn't speak either. It was nearly like speaking to the Illager King! Mifalza knew there was nothing to fear, Herobrine was nice, and probably wouldn't blast her off into one of the lava pits in the Nether, but it was just so hard to talk to such a mighty entity like that.

"Yes, I'm sorry, it's the aura. Ancient spell that makes the most powerful Creepypasta entities feared, though I don't really like it. It's not like I have a choice, right? So please, just say what you have to say."

"L-l-lord Herobr-r-rine…" Sleboick stopped. He couldn't _either_.

"L-l-lord…"

"Lord-d-d-d Her-r-robrine p-p-"

"L-lord Her…"

"L-l-l-l-lord-"

"m-m-my…" Everyone tried until they all proved it was near impossible. Herobrine groaned.

"I wish I can facepalm in Minecraft." Mifalza found this a tiny bit insulting, but she was much too scared to say that. How could she say '_I'm offended at this joke!_' at _Herobrine_?! No, no. Mifalza gave up this idea altogether and decided to listen to him some more. "Anyway, the Minecraftia council has decided to put together a crew to defeat the Despicable Wizard. We will, obviously, have Mifalza, me, King Obsardian-"

"I thought King Obsardian was dead?" said a voice from behind Herobrine. Everyone else in the room gasped in awe. It was _him_. The creator of this dimension!

"Ah, hello, bro. It's good to see you. I thought you were trying to figure out what happened with, you know. The Code?"

"Well, it seems like The Code was where the wizard possessed that Evoker, so he gained full power and was able to change it into something completely different and hacker-proof. Can't even use the one in Mojang Office, the update program just disappeared altogether. It's not even in the store anymore. So, I guess I'm better off fighting with you guys." He said. Herobrine looked at everyone in the room, opened his mouth, and began to say something.

"Okay, so Mifalza, me, Notch, King Obsardian-"

"Why is Obsardian alive again?"

"He respawned! Didn't Deathslayer mess around with the code? Well, mobs respawn now, so I'm a little bit worried about that wizard being inside an _Evoker_. Again, Mifalza, me, Notch, King Obsardian, Emmy-"

"L-l-lord Herobrine a-a-and l-lord Notch, w-who i-i-is Emmy?" One of the Withers asked.

"The Ender Dragon. FOR GOODNESS'S SAKE, WILL YOU STOP INTERRUPTING?" He hollered. A bolt of lightning struck right outside the hideout. Mifalza felt more scared than ever. She was literally on the brink of fainting… "Questions later, please. Yes, that might've gave us away. I'm sorry. For the last time, Mifalza, me, Notch, King Obsardian, Emmy, King Arkstein, Nelgian, Clauzie, and Leabfie. Arkstein, yes, you will be part of the crew. Everyone, he is the Wither King!" He pointed at the trembling Wither. Arkstein didn't look all that brave, but that was already enough to talk to Herobrine _5_ times. That was in insane amount, so he qualifies as Wither King. "Nelgian is one of the Ghast Leaders who are willing to help us, Clauzie may be just a witch, but she's the best one in our world and she will be our main medic and food provider. She'll also have potions for battle, just in case. Finally, we have Leabfie. He's a Creeper, but during an encounter with Kieldran he may have gained a close relationship with him. He's backup in case Mifalza can't do it." Mifalza's heart wanted to scream with joy. She had a backup!

"_Yes…_" She whispered to herself. This was excellent! The turquoise Creeper walked in, trembled, and sat down at one of the benches.

"So, everyone, I have prepared ten stacks of food for each of you and a shulker box. Pack your armor, enchantments, weapons, and I strongly suggest to bring a Book and Quill. Everyone ready?"

"y-yes... l-lord Herobrine." Said several unenthusiastic murmurs. Herobrine took this as a 'yes' and set off.

"Great! Follow me! We'll meet up with Emmy, Nelgian, Clauzie, and Obsardian outside." He immediately snapped his fingers and everyone were teleported out of the cave. Mifalza, Obsardian, and Clauzie climbed aboard on Emmy, and Leabfie found his ride on Nelgian. Herobrine and Notch could simply hover in the air because of their godlike powers, and Arkstein and his entire army of Withers were obviously… _Withers_, so they could also hover. With the entire team ready, all of them flew off into the sky and off to the stronghold to do what Mifalza dreaded most. After hours of flying, it was already night and Emmy, Arkstein, the Withers, Herobrine, Notch, and Nelgian we're incredibly tired. Herobrine suggested that they set up camp, and in quivers, everyone else agreed.

"We'll have to protect ourselves from monsters-"

"Monsters? Me, Arkstein, the Wither Army, Emmy, and Leabfie are monsters! Herobrine also counts, sort of… But yeah. You know. We don't need to protect ourselves from _monsters_." Nelgian commented. Mifalza sighed and admitted that was true.

"Well, of course. We're all in this as a team!" Emmy mumbled as she gobbled down half a stack of cooked potato.

"Careful, Emmy. I know you've got fifty stacks of food, but you'll run out of it in no time."

"I won't need these Overworld foods once I get into the End! Chorus fruits are my main source of food."

"Well, it might be days until we actually get there, I mean, the Stronghold is VERY far from here."

"If I chomp down two stacks of food every day, and we'll be journeying for, like, a-"

"-Week."

"Then, I'll still have thirty-six stacks. That's way more than enough."

"Sure, but you might be fighting along with us, and, you know. You might eat five stacks per day."

"We'll be fighting the Despicable Wizard for days? I thought we could just quickly get it over with!"

"That's… not how we planned it. We make a little hideout in the End, battle him for a couple of days, and… basically, we wait for the right moment to sabotage him. That's why we bought the building materials, you see."

"Again, it's in the End, so I'll have all the Chorus fruits I need!"

"Oh FINE! I get it. Just eat all you want, but don't blame me if you run out of it."

"Don't worry, I have 3200 food items. You don't even need to worry!" The night just ended like that, everybody 'silently' eating their foods and getting back into the tents. Notch had to summon a couple of beds because most of the crew had no idea what a bed was, except Clauzie, Mifalza, Herobrine, and Notch. Emmy chose to curl up at a desert clearing free of any obstacles, and the Withers, Leabfie, and Nelgian had no idea what 'sleep' meant. It was a noisy night of commotion and explaining, but at least, finally, everyone settled down.

Lazily, Mifalza crawled up at about noon, and heavily yawned. She was not like Kieldran, who would often go days without sleep and could just easily crawl up at midnight with no difficulty. Sometimes, she wondered if he was actually nocturnal and is just trying to adapt to her schedule without her noticing. They packed up camp, and decided to start another day of an endless of boring and unexciting flying. The next couple of days were no different, flying, settling, sleeping, repeat. They had no need of hunting or mining, for they had everything they needed. After a long week of traveling, the crew finally arrived at the village. All the villagers offered supportive signs for they also wanted the Despicable Wizard to be gone and stop causing chaos. But Mifalza only wanted Deathslayer Sunmeadows to be gone, not Kieldran Grayland. He was the best thing that happened in her life, and she would be the one to end it. Mifalza wasn't really into self-inflicted pain, though in this matter she had no choice. Everyone else jumped into the portal enthusiastically (especially Emmy) but Mifalza trudged behind. Did she really have to? Leabfie gave her a supportive push and she toppled into the portal. It wasn't like she could make the decision…

At last, Herobrine managed to have everyone present and building. Emmy started healing and regenerating from the End Crystals first thing she got there, and everyone else got building. Not long after their completion, a bloodcurdling screech arose. "AAAAH!" Mifalza screamed.

"The Despicable Wizard… Is coming." Herobrine and Notch said at the same time in a sinister tone. Fearfully, Mifalza fled into their cabin and the rest of the crew followed. Even Herobrine could only stand there for a few minutes before backing away, closer to the cabin.

"You said you weren't afraid, brother."

"I _thought_ I wasn't afraid. Besides, what's the harm in a little bit of caution? Bravery and recklessness are two completely different things." Suddenly, a loud sizzling noise arose…

_**KABOOM!**_

And explosion just occurred. Red and green sparks flew over the place, making it incredibly hard to see. It was as if they were hit with a lingering potion of _Blindness One-Thousand_. Mifalza coughed and coughed until she realized their entire house had been destroyed and all the End Crystals had just mysteriously disappeared. "Run! To the caves!" She yelled in a hoarse voice. Nobody could hear her. An evil laugh extended all the way through the End, and people were more focused on the thought: _What the hell just happened?_ Slowly, more and more people made out the fact that they were unsafe out in the open. They followed Mifalza through a series of tunnels and floating End Stone blocks, and finally reached a temporarily safe area. Then, she proceeded to climbing back out into the open and scouting the area. There, in front of her, was Kieldran. He stood on top of a temple-like structure that just appeared out of nowhere, and seemed to be rising higher and higher…

"KIELDRAN!" She shrieked as loud as she possibly could. Notch silently crept up upon her and quickly gave her a couple of essential protections. Finally, the Evoker looked down at her for once. His eyes flickered between the bloody red and the normal shade of gentle green. _Progress_, she thought. Somehow the soul behind the body remembered her, and if she kept going… _SNAP!_ A gigantic fang reached out take a bit below her, and she jumped up. Luckily, Emmy swooped in just in time for her not to get eaten alive. The graceful dragon charged at Kieldran at full speed, but he didn't seem fazed at all. A fiery vex simply appeared out of nowhere and let out a blast of fire. Emmy was blasted off the island, but hastily retreated back into their temporary safe zone. Mifalza landed with a _THUD_ on the End Stone, but her diamond armor protected her from most of the impact. Bravely, she charged forward with her sword, but couldn't even reach him before an evocation fang was thrust above the ground. Strangely, it did not go back down and simply stayed there. Before she could realize what was happening, evocation fangs like that one rose up all around her and soon she was trapped.

"Get Mifalza!" Shouted Leabfie. Herobrine flew up into the air and blasted the fangs with lightning. They shriveled up, withered back down, and looked as if they would grow back any time.

"GO! ESCAPE WHILE YOU CAN!" He shouted before a vex shot the same kind of blast at him. Herobrine took out a sort of invisible shield and blocked most of the damage, but still skidded off into the sky with tremendous impact. Slowly, he regained balance and prepared for another attack. Before he could, another fang appeared out of nowhere and got Mifalza's foot. She was so surprised and started panicking gravely.

"HELP! HELP! I CAN'T- HELP!" She shouted. A grimace started forming on the Evoker's face, as the fang retreated slightly but came back up again. His eyes started flickering from both colors worse than ever, but it warmed her heart knowing that the real Kieldran was in there somewhere, fighting for her. Arkstein flew up and carefully aimed his bombs, but no matter how he tried, he could not break the persistent fangs. Bit by bit, Mifalza's health became lower and lower. She was going to die… but then she would not have to face the pain of needing to end her only family's life. But still, she needed to save her other friends… Suddenly, Notch shouted,

"BUT ONLY AT THE HANDS OF A LOYAL FRIEND! CAN ONLY BE DESTROYED BY-" Mifalza's heart dropped. Leabfie was coming at her running at full speed…

"**NO**! LEABFIE, DON'T SAVE ME!" But she couldn't do it. Herobrine lifted some of the protections as Leabfie sizzled, turned white… **BOOM! **"NOOOOOOOO!" She cried. Even though the fang was destroyed along with him, Mifalza could not choke out her sobs. "noooooo…" She cried. Arkstein bent down and shared her sorrow. Suddenly, they both realized the faithful hero dropped more than gunpoweder. There, in the midst of the loot, was a golden tear. _The Tear of the Hero_, it said. Notch mumbled a couple words of respect and explained in a melancholy voice:

"The Tear of The Hero. I'm sorry, but he won't be respawning. Only the bravest and most loyal heroes who died in honor drop these. Use this, and their death won't be wasted."

"I DON'T WANT TO CONTINUE THIS QUEST!" Mifalza shrieked while crying. "TOO MANY OF OUR FRIENDS DIE. I CAN'T DO THIS!"

"MIFALZA!" Herobrine firmly said. "We _cannot_ let Leabfie die for nothing. We must honor him. Live up to his name. We must bring hope to everyone else." Even though she was drowning in sorrow, Mifalza understood what to do. Leabfie was a hero, but was he honored? She took The Tear of The Hero, and used it. In less than a second, she was teleported right in front of the Despicable Wizard's face. His expression turned from savage destruction into desperate, pleading, and loving. For the first time in months, Mifalza looked into _Kieldran's_ face, not the horrid wizard's or someone else's.

"_Save… E-e 'vryone… p-p-_"

"I'm sorry, Kieldran." Mifalza cried in sadness. "I love you." She whispered with all her heart as she plunged her sword deep into his heart. A red fog quickly darted away, leaving only a dying Kieldran.

"M-m-me… t-t-" He whispered with his eyes full of love and longing. He was trying, but was fading out into white puffs of smoke like everyone else. Mifalza's heart felt empty and full at the same time. She had something worth living for, Kieldran and Leabfie. But in her heart, she would never forget him. He would always be with her, secretly, deep inside her. And she knew that they would be together, no matter what. Mifalza took his hand in the time she had before he was completely gone. At that moment, every single treasured memory with him were stuffed into her recent thoughts. The beauty of the sunset, their adventures, and, most of all, him. This may be over, but not for her. There was hope for another life.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

Dizzily, he sat up. Where was he? And why was his body… so weird? For the first time, he could feel his body. His limbs, his fingers, the touch of the bed, and he wasn't cubic. Strange shapes that were exceptionally round were scattered about the room. And suddenly, in a blinding flash of light, everything came back to him. His head ached with agony and he fell onto the floor, stuck in a string of visions. His name was Kyler Sethmour. He was seventeen years old. He lived in London, and he had friends. All the forgotten scenes rushed into him and he felt like he knew who he was once more. But there was another side to him. He had another identity. For the past time, he was Kieldran the Evoker. Captian of an Illager patrol and the lover of the player he had known as Mifalza. He went on an adventure with her, got possessed by Deathslayer Sunmeadows, and experienced an emotion stronger than anything he could ever describe. He had fought to keep the only person he loved safe. He had done his job. But there was also the long dream of life, and the whole time he had been in Minecraft the memories of those were lost. Suddenly… "KYLER!" Yelled a horribly familiar voice. It reminded him of guilt, sacrifice, and beauty. It was his best friend, Mafalda, but he had known her as Mifalza.

"I'm here, Maffy!" He shouted back as he ran to her room in joy. When he saw her, he embraced her like never before. She did too.

"I thought I lost you… I killed you… I love you…" She cried emotionally.

"So do I. But we're here now. You saved us all." Mafalda hugged him even tighter.

"So…" She casually said as she inspected the room.

"We're back on earth. We should try searching for Leabfie, Arkstein, and the others…"

"I'm sure they have different names."

"Yes, they do. C'mon. Let's started scanning Twitter!" He laughed as he picked up his phone. Oh man, he hasn't done social media in ages! Kyler was so excited!


End file.
